Pain from Pearls
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A friend prompted me to write a NY cross over with Elizabeth the Golden Age. This would be that piece. It does contain some spoilers to Elizabeth The Golden Age.


Snake knew why she'd never told him of the threats and fears. She was too strong to allow anyone to see that in her. Kate on the other hand knew what happened behind closed doors. When Snake got her letter, a mere scratch on paper, of worry she felt in court, he wasted no time before taking off. His own family was safe for now but he felt Elizabeth wasn't in the same position.

When he arrived he could understand Kate's worry. The court was ablaze with activity. So many were there he didn't recognize. With her defiance this wasn't safe for her. Snake hurried through the crowds despite some trying to deter him. They knew who he was, a rogue and many said worse than the pirates. That was true but even pirates had honor and loyalty. Her chambers were empty but he did find Kate. Her mistress was in the church and to be left alone.

Snake didn't care and Kate had known him long enough that she no longer tried to argue. He had her trust like he had Elizabeth's. Today Snake felt like that might do more good than it ever had. He was running by the time his feet hit the cobbles on the courtyard that would lead to the place he knew she went to pray. There were people in his way and usually he had courtesy but that was lost in fear. The way the people were moving and particularly the group going against the crowd set off every alarm he had internally.

The side door was closer and he burst in on the queen before the altar. She might be angered with him but right now none of that mattered. An angry friend was always better than a dead one.

"Elizabeth."

"Snake?" She looked up from where she knelt. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate wro…." His words were cut off by the other door bursting open. A man, more a boy, came through them raising a pistol on her. Snake's instinct was to go for his guns. They were missing. He'd been in such a hurry he forgot to grab them from the glider. Elizabeth was standing there leaving Plissken's eye to dart between her and the gun. His trained eye could see the muscles starting to work on the trigger. He didn't think but acted on pure instinct.

"Elizabeth." Plissken closed the distance just as the boom came from the gun. Blood splattered on her white dress. For a moment Snake wondered who'd been shot then the pain came. The burning choke of blood in his lungs. His weight seemed too much. His legs buckled and Elizabeth's eyes welled up as her grip started to slip. Snake fell slowly but her face never left his field of view. In vain he grabbed for her shoulders but caught only the strands of pearls around her neck. Without thinking he held tight until they snapped and his decent continued under a shower of beads.

"YOU FOOL!" she scolded when he came to rest on the ground.

"Don't…" Snake was fighting for words more so when the tears started to hit his face. "Don't let them bury me."

It was all he could do to get those words out through the ocean he felt tightening in his lungs.

"Why did you get in the way?" The hurt anger was more in her eyes than her voice.

"You…you're the Queen." The struggling was getting too much but he thought he saw a faint smile through the tears before his eye closed. He tried everything to open it again but the world was too numb.

Snake had awoken cold and in the dark but his mind was already in one place. He didn't know if she was safe. The gunman had still been standing there when his mind went black. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to orient himself. He stumbled to the door and saw the same thing he had before only slightly changed. She was in black now before the altar and crying.

The reason she was there broke his heart but he knew this would be a momentary pain for her. Swaggering from the dizzy feeling of waking from the dead Snake ambled out to where she was.

"Go away."

Snake laughed "If you want sweetheart."

Stunned she looked up at him with fear, shock, sadness, relief and more emotions than Snake thought he could discern in the second before she fell back on the stairs from her kneeling position.

"You're dead." Her hand was over her mouth in a way he knew was horror.

"Not anymore." Snake shrugged.

"But…" Elizabeth reached out and touched his hand like a scared child. "How?"

He took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "That guy who went on about heroes only dying once was full of bullshit. Least for some of us."

She pulled herself up by his hand and stood full before him. That's when the slap came to his cheek, just enough to sting and full of rage usually reserved for hurt teenagers. Plissken was in shock and took a step backwards.

"Don't you ever do that again Snake Plissken."

"You asking me not to risk my life for you?" Snake cocked his head at her trying to see through the emotions clouding her expression.

"Yes. I don't need your protection."

"Really?" Snake shook his head.

"I am a queen. I know what I need and do not sir." She had put that haughty wall up again.

Snake took a step toward her and smiled. "You are a queen but you can't change me."

"You will heed my request."

If she was looking to argue over this Plissken was in no mood. "I don't heed the request of any authority when they tell me not to save a friend's life."

Elizabeth deflated in front of him. All that pomp she put on crumbled to the point she appeared faint. Her change prompted Plissken to hug her tightly. She leaned in heavily and cried.

"I thought I lost you."

"You'll never be rid of me." Snake kissed her forehead. "Everyone keeps trying. You see how much that works, hmm sweetheart?"

He heard a laugh buried against his chest. Slowly she pulled back and straightened herself with the same stand-offish expression. Snake knew enough to see the amusement in her eyes. "You are right. You are too stubborn to do anything for your own good."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You've won again your highness."

Elizabeth scoffed but the pleasant smile returned. "You should go before someone sees you."

Snake nodded and glanced around. "Only if you promise to contact me if shit gets bad again. I'd rather get a letter from you than your handmaid."

"Kate called you here?" Elizabeth's stern tone was harsh to say the least.

"Yes, she saved your life. You should thank her." Snake smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Take care sweetheart."

"You do the same, you stubborn, old man." She was teasing in her own way. "And stay away from any more trouble."

Plissken stopped and looked at her. "I can't stay away from myself."

Snake heard her laugh again as he made his way to the side door. He wasn't ready to leave. He'd be staying a few more days to make sure things calmed down before he went home.


End file.
